


catnap

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cats, Snuggling, naps, snuggling with a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cats are very good listeners.(Kent has a bad day, and tells Kit about it. Kit listens.)





	

Kent drops his bag by the front door on his way in, making his way into the kitchen. He scoops out the coffee grounds into a filter, adds water, presses the button. He grabs a protein bar from the cabinet he can barely reach above the oven, and shuffles through his apartment to his bedroom. He nudges the door open and kicks off his sneakers, glancing across the room to Kit settled comfortably on a pile of blankets. She stretches when she hears him enter, half awake and squinting at him in that way that cats so frequently do. 

“Hey babe, what’s happening?” Kent mutters to Kit, taking a few steps to the bed before flopping down with a sigh.

Kit doesn’t say anything, because she’s a cat, so that makes sense.

“Practice was hell, none of the boys would listen to me, and Brenner was like, half an hour late. God, just because he’s in the pros he thinks he can show up whenever he wants!”

Kit doesn’t reply, but she nudges her nose under Kent’s arm.

“How was your day, though?” Kent asks, pulling Kit a little bit closer towards him, and she doesn’t protest. Kit meows softly. “I’m glad to hear it, babe.” He replies, and Kit purrs deeply.

Kit purrs, and Kent brushes his hand through her fur. He feels his eyes get a little bit itchy, and he regrets not taking a benadryl before he came home, but he can do that later. 

“You’re a good listener,” Kent mumbles into the cat’s long grey fur, and slips into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is like, the shortest thing I've ever written, and sorta pointless but?? I snuggled my cat for half an hour today and this happened... take it...  
> (if you DM me on tumblr i can send you pictures of my cat who happens to be like.. what i think kit looks like so if ya want that for imagery's sake lmk!!)
> 
> tumblr @ranholts


End file.
